Mi vida sin tí
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Ambos se amaban, pero inevitablemente esa felicidad se rompería algún día... se hicieron promesas que se han cumplido a lo largo de los años, pero... ¿Ella esta sufriendo? ¿Por qué en vez de llorar lo único que hace es avanzar y sonreir? Por una simple razón... porque lo ama.


**Mi vida sin ti**

Una mujer de cabello corto y negro se levantó con un sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo busco a tientas sus lentes y se los colocó temblando, viró la mirada hacia su ventanal para contemplar la eterna luna creciente, lanzó un suspiro cansado cuando escuchó un estruendoso sonido, buscó de reojo el autor de tal escándalo.

-Cuatro treinta… dormí más de lo que esperaba- dijo viendo los números del aparato para luego silenciarlo y al instante se dejó caer en el colchón, cogió su despertador y lo puso contra su pecho, se quedó allí tendida mirando el techo mientras esperaba, el poco tiempo transcurrido parecía eterno, su mente divagaba en contar o no los segundos transcurridos, no pensaba en nada, no oía nada, quedó sumida en un profundo silencio tanto externo como interno… eso hasta que el despertador nuevamente sonó, vibrando en el pecho de la mujer, con calma silencio el aparato, lo alzó y contempló los números –Cuatro treinta y cinco… la ley de los cinco minutos, no los necesito pero no puedo dejar de poner así el despertador… a ti te gustaba dormir cinco minutos más… ojala yo también lo hubiera hecho- se levantó mostrando así su cuerpo desnudo mientras se dirigía a su ventanal y lo abría para salir al balcón y sentir la brisa matinal, se estremeció un poco al sentir el viento frio y dejó escapar un leve gemido que resonó a través de los árboles, se alegró de estar viviendo en una isla restringida al estudio bioquímico en San Sebastián sino alguien habría mal interpretado aquel gemido, posó sus finos brazos en el barandal de mármol e inhaló el aire húmedo obteniendo un rico aroma a cedro y café –Aunque pensándolo bien, me alegro haberme levantado cinco minutos más temprano que tú… nunca hacías un buen café… café… debo hacer café, hace tiempo no hago el mismo café que insististe en que probará y que me enamoré de él- se lanzó hacia atrás con la manos, dio una vuelta y entró a su habitación cerrando el ventanal tras de sí, busco en su armario una remera de mangas largas blanca y unos pantalones negros junto con unos calcetines del mismo color y unos tenis, fue a su tocador, cogió una liga y ató su corto cabello en una coleta pequeña, salió de su habitación no sin coger antes su bata blanca y ponérsela rumbo a la cocina, camino por aquellos largos pasillos pasando por una puerta con el letrero "Karasuma" y otra con el letrero "Kenji y Sayaka", aquella casa era de lejos una casa normal, era una gran mansión que pertenecía a la chica y su compañera de trabajo pero era de lo más solitaria para ella, aunque ahora ya vivan más personas que hace tiempo donde solo estaban ella y "él", la chica volvió a suspirar cansadamente y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina sin prestarle atención al último letrero que estaba colgado en una puerta mucho más grande y que rezaba "Shinjirou", cuando estuvo en la cocina empezó torpemente con los preparativos para el desayuno y café –El menú de hoy serán panqueques con miel de arce, fresas y moras acompañado de un jugo de naranja y el rico capuchino de chocomora – anunció alegre la chica mientras cogía una bolsa de harina y la sartén y sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo, estaba sonriendo, esa imitación de aquella persona cuando dictaba el desayuno era tan nostálgica y alegre para ella que siempre la hacía cuando quería dejar de llorar internamente.

-Suena bien ¿Quieres que te ayude?- oyó una voz gruesa detrás de ella, se tensó y se giró temblando mientras decía entrecortadamente el nombre de la persona que bien conocía quien era.

-K-ka…kara…suma…sen…sei

-Ya no soy tu profesor Manami, hace tiempo que te dije que podías llamarme solo Tadaomi- el hombre tomo la harina y la vertió en un recipiente mientras buscaba en el refrigerador la leche.

-L-lo siento Karasuma-sensei pero no puedo abandonar el respeto que le tengo- tartamudeaba la morena mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura y la capacidad de coger algo sin que tiritara violentamente, el hombre vio esto y solo tomó la satén de las manos de la chica y lo puso a un lado.

-Manami ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

-E-es que…

-Llevamos juntos en esta casa desde hace cinco años

-Es que… me vio imitarlo…

-¿Eso es por lo que estas nerviosa?- la chica solo agitó su cabeza en afirmación -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hasta donde estaba la morena, con sus manos tomó la cara de la chica y la alzó para que lo mirara a los ojos –Manami…- la chica se tensó y por acto reflejo retrocedió un paso, cosa que aprovechó el mayor para acorralarla contra la mesa, quito una de sus manos del fino rostro y la estiro hacia el frente mientras la bajaba lento hasta tocar la tabla -…No solo sé eso, mira- le mostró el celular, que había tomado de la mesa, con fotos de la chica mientras imitaba las ridiculeces de su amor, todas las imágenes eran enviadas por mensaje y por una sola persona.

-¿Q-quién?

-Hinano

-¿Q-qué…- la chica estaba roja y como si el azabache hubiera leído su mente le respondió antes de que ella terminara de formular la pregunta.

-Todo, Hinano te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti así que te vigila día y noche, algún día iba a descubrir tu manía por imitarlo

-Q-que…

-¿Mmm?

-¡Qué vergüenza Karasuma-sensei!- gritó la chica comenzando a dar golpecitos al hombre.

-Oye, no sé si me tienes confianza o no- dijo mientras se apartaba para volver a las preparaciones del desayuno, seguido de la morena que con la estabilidad restaurada pudo volver a ser eficiente en cuanto a sus tareas.

-Por cierto Karasuma-sensei ¿Cuándo llegó?

-Ayer por la tarde, pero Hinano me dijo que te habías encerrado en el estudio así que decidí no molestarte

-Ya veo, por eso ella no me ofreció la cena, estaba muy ocupada atendiéndole ¿No?

-Hinano es una chica muy amable y cariñosa pero no por eso empalagosa, cuando llegué me dio las atenciones que necesitaba y después me dejo descansar mientras atendía a los niños y a su propia investigación, no te dejó la cena pues seguro sabía que no la necesitarías, prefiere darte buenos datos y resultados para que tu sola bajes a cenar y dejes de enfrascarte en el trabajo

-Hinano es una chica formidable… debe sentirse afortunado ¿No Karasuma-sensei?

-Tadaomi- mencionó el mayor mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Jaja, no puedo llamarle así, usted me lleva trece años más

-Por favor no me recuerdes mi edad Manami, si lo dices así me siento como un lolicon por tener una esposa trece años menor que yo

-¿Esas palabras las aprendió de Yuzuki? No creo que a Hinano le importe su edad Karasuma-sensei

-Eso es cierto, pero no quiero hablar más de ello, los panqueques ya están, ve a despertar a Hinano y a los niños… claro si acabaste ya el café

-Claro que lo hice, solo falta ponerle las moras

-No hay en la nevera, recogeré unas cuantas de la huerta mientras traes a los demás- dijo el hombre mientras revisaba la nevera y terminaba de cocinar algunos panqueques más.

-Gracias Karasuma-sensei, ahora vuelvo- la chica volvió a subir las escaleras y empezar a caminar por los pasillos pero esta vez se detuvo frente a la puerta que rezaba "Shinjirou", tocó la placa como acariciándola –Hoy comeremos por fin los cinco juntos… ojala estuvieras aquí, quiero verte sonreír como cuando probabas mi café- la chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su primer destino, la puerta con la placa "Karasuma", ni siquiera la tocó solo la abrió y grito con alegría -¡Karasuma Hinano es hora de levantarse!

-Solo…cinco…minu…tos…más… Mana- dijo entre sueños la ojiverde.

-Inclusos entres sueños reconoces mi voz- se acercó a la chica, se sentó en la orilla de la cama para empezar a mover levemente a su compañera -Hinano, Karasuma-sensei está haciendo el desayuno bajemos ya

-No quiero Mana, solo cinco minutos más- musitó la chica mientras arropaba mejor con las sabanas.

-No necesitas esos cinco minutos ya dormiste lo suficiente

-Pero tú sigues poniendo dos alarmas, para la ley de los cinco minutos- hablo la chica mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Esos cinco minutos no son para mí, son para él- mostró una sonrisa melancólica y un leve sonrojo en el rostro, la ojiverde reaccionó y se puso nerviosa ante las palabras mal ubicadas que dijo.

-Lo siento Mana, no quise...

-No hay problema, venga ayúdame a despertar a los niños

-¡Sí!- la alegre chica volvió a ser alegre y se levantó de golpe para tomar lo que sea de ropa y cambiarse el pijama, claro todo acentuándolo con su bata blanca, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a aquella en donde la placa rezaba "Kenji y Sayaka" -¡Saya! ¡Ken! ¡Arriba dormilones!- gritó entusiasta la chica mientras abría de un portazo la habitación seguida de una morena que trataba de silenciarla. Dos niños se incorporaron en la cama casi al mismo tiempo, su edad rondaría por los diez años, ambos tenían el cabello negro y algo alborotado junto con ojos violetas.

-Kurahashi gritas mucho- la primera en hablar fue la chica, su voz denotaba frialdad pero a la vez dulzura -Buenos días

-Pero si apenas van a ser las seis, déjanos dormir más Man… maestra- habló perezoso el moreno mientras veía con pesar los números del despertador _-¡¿Para qué rayos pongo el despertador si ella viene y me despierta dos horas antes de que suene?!-_ pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía furioso aquel botoncito para silenciar el despertador que nunca en su vida, desde que lo compró, había tocado.

-Kenji levántate, hoy habrá entrenamiento con Karasuma-sensei- ante lo que oyeron por parte de la de lentes el moreno se arropó con un gruñido y un grito de molestia y la morena salió de la cama feliz mientras buscaba en su armario la ropa "adecuada" para ese día –Kenji no te vuelvas a acostar- dijo la azabache mientras se sentaba en la cama y movía ligeramente al pequeño.

-Kurahashi ¿Podrías prestarme algún vestido sexy tuyo? Los que tengo no son lo suficientemente lindos- dijo la pequeña mientras mostraba dos vestidos que se veían bastante atrevidos, mucho más que los que alguna vez quiso usar Hinano para sorprender a Karasuma.

-¡¿Qué haces con esos vestidos tan atrevidos?! ¡¿Acaso eres hija de Bitch-sensei?!- gritó roja mientras intentaba arrebatarle los vestidos a la niña.

-¡Deja Kurahashi, necesito la ropa indicada para ver a Karasuma!

-¡Pero estos vestidos son muy atrevidos para una niña! ¡Además mi apellido ahora es Karasuma!

-¡Ya no soy una niña!

-¡Si lo eres! ¡A penas te están creciendo los pechos!

-¡Pues como voy tendré más que tú!- se reñían infantilmente aquellas admiradoras de Karasuma y Manami solo las veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió su atención al chico aun acostado, quitó las sabanas de su cara y lo vio, el rostro apacible, el cabello negro, algo largo y alborotado, le empezó a revolver la cabeza y el pequeño se alzó de golpe evitando que la mayor siguiera con la acción.

-M-maestra deje de tratarme como un niño- refunfuñó con un puchero el pequeño.

-Jaja, lo siento pero estas tan lindo todo desarreglado y dormilón

-Oh vamos maestra no diga esas cosas que me sonrojo- hablo el azabache desviando la mirada y con un leve rubor en el rostro, en ese momento los ojos a Manami le jugaron una mala pasada y vieron al pelinegro que ella tanto amaba cuando se despertaba en los brazos de la chica y le deseaba los buenos días mientras los mimos de ella le hacían ruborizarse y actuar infantilmente.

–Ko…

-¿Mmm?

-Koutaro- musitó la morena mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y a la par abrazaba al pequeño.

-¿Maestra que le ocurre?

-Koutaro… me haces tanta falta

-Mi nombre no es Koutaro maestra… soy Kenji, no me gusta el nombre de Koutaro… no me llame así por favor- la morena dio un pequeño respingo ante la voz del pequeño y de nuevo hacia memoria.

…

…

 _-¿Un nombre?_

 _-Es problemático llamarlo todo el tiempo Korosensei… además… en el registro civil hace falta nombre y apellido_

 _-Es cierto… ponme un nombre Manami, siendo tú seguro me gustará_

 _-¿Eh? P-pero_

 _-Piensa bien porque será el apellido de tus futuros hijos_

 _-¡¿E-eh?!... si me lo pone así… que tal… ¿Shinjirou Koutaro?_

 _-¿Koutaro?... ¡Me gusta ese nombre!_

…

…

-Sí… a ti te gustaba ese nombre- musitó la química mientras se alejaba del pequeño -¿Verdad Korosensei? A ti te gustaba el nombre de Koutaro

-¿Maestra quién es Korosensei?

-¡Hey Kenji ven tú también! ¡No dejare que mis pequeños alumnos quieran lucirse frente a mi esposo!- gritó la ojiverde mientras atrapaba al niño en un abrazo y comenzaba a restregar mejillas.

-¡Yo no veo a Karasuma de la misma manera que Saya! ¡Además no quiero tener el entrenamiento de Karasuma siempre es el doble de malo conmigo!- gritó el menor mientras se revolvía en los brazos contrarios.

-No es cierto, Tadaomi no tiene nada en contra de ti, lo más seguro es que sientes eso porque aun eres un niño pequeño y no puedes con sus entrenamientos

-¡No es cierto Hinano! Primero empieza suave hasta cierto punto pero pronto se vuelve estricto con nosotros… pero en el acto se convierte en un monstruo solamente conmigo… ¡Y no solo él! ¡También todos tus amigos que forman parte de aquel grupo de elite son unos monstruos conmigo!- se quejaba el pequeño recordando los momentos crueles en los cuales el duro entrenamiento pasó a ser un infierno y más por parte de aquellos que eran los mejores instructores según él, los tenia contados y fichados como las personas a las cuales jamás quisieran ver enojados, entre ellos se encontraban Karasuma Tadaomi, la actriz Mimura Akari, la estricta ministra Isogai Megu, la temible poeta Sugino Yukiko y los Akabane que por si solos eran un infierno pero juntos eran peor que eso –Los Akabane… esos chicos son tan terroríficos- susurró el pequeño mientras temblaba y se preguntaba el porqué de su mala racha con aquellas personas, Saya se llevaba de maravilla con ellos, pero solo él era el mancillado… lo que no notaba era que siempre se ponían estrictos con él cuando dejaba de hablar con Manami y dejaba en el rostro de aquella chica una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Por cierto cuando vendrán de nuevo Itona, Nagisa y Karma?- pregunto la pequeña mientras se peinaba con una coleta –Quiero volverlos a ver ellos también eran muy guapos

-¡¿Tú no tienes vergüenza niña?!- grito Hinano mientras se sonrojaba débilmente.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, prefiero que vengan todos… a decir verdad todos son muy guapos, sin contar a aquellos tres los que siguen en mi lista son Yuma y Hiroto… ¿Debería inclinarme más por el ministro? ¿Debe ser mi primera víctima?

-¡Saya todos esos hombres ya están casados!

-No importa… sus esposas están envejeciendo… necesitaran alguien joven y guapa- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa algo maléfica en el rostro cosa que tensó a los expectantes, incluyendo a Manami quien había recobrado la compostura, y decidieron que lo mejor era mantener alejados a los chicos de la pequeña por algunos años.

-Ya no aguanto más, te quitaras ese vestido y te pondrás ropa para niña, eres un peligro para nosotras las esposas- Hinano termino con el incómodo silencio que se había formado y se adelantó al armario sacando dos conjuntos iguales que eran ropa estilo militar, un conjunto fue aventado hacia Manami quien lo atrapo sin ningún problema y el otro fue colocado a la fuerza en el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-Deberías cambiarte Kenji… a menos que quieras que ella lo haga por ti- menciono un poco nerviosa la de ojos violáceos para después mirar al pequeño y encontrar que ya se había cambiado y estaba parado en forma militar mientras veía nervioso la escena que montaban Sayaka y Hinano –Que rápido

-No quiero pasar ese infierno

-Ayuda a Hinano, si sigue así ni ella ni Sayaka pararán

-Sí maestra- diciendo esto el pequeño fue a parar la pelea de ambas chicas, la ojiverde y la pequeña dejaron de pelear para terminar de arreglarse –Hinano no te ataste el cabello lo tienes todo alborotado

-¿Eh?- dijo la aludida mientras se tomaba un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro y lo aventaba hacia atrás- ¿Por qué no me lo arreglas mientras termino de vestir a Saya?

-C-claro Hinano- dijo un poco colorado el pequeño que se acercaba a la mayor, que estaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado, y comenzaba a peinarle el largo cabello que tenía, la ojiverde termino de arreglar las botas de Sayaka y esta última se zafó de su agarre para dirigirse junto a su maestra y sentarse a su lado… por otra parte la de lentes se encontraba mirando con nostalgia aquella escena entre Kenji y Hinano y sus ojos de nuevo le jugaron una mala pasada pues pudo ver claramente aquella imagen en donde ella estaba sentada tocando un piano mientras un moreno le trenzaba el largo cabello que se cargaba la chica y le susurraba dulces palabras de amor.

-Déjame trenzarte el cabello solo a mí- susurró la chica.

-¿Eso lo dijo Koutaro?- habló calmadamente la pequeña.

-Sí, a él le encantaba trenzarme el cabello

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo tiene el cabello tan corto como para no poder hacerse una trenza Shinjirou?

-Hace cinco años… pero es raro que llames a otra persona por su apellido siendo que tienen el mismo ¿No lo crees así Shinjirou Sayaka? Deberías llamarme maestra o simplemente madre

-Puede, pero también debería usted llamarme Saya o simplemente hija, además no planeo destruir la cara de felicidad que tiene cuando le llamo por el apellido de su esposo… quiero que ustedes me tengan confianza hasta en lo laboral para poder dejar de llamarles por el apellido y solo decirles "familia"… a usted y a todos los de la clase 3-E

-Estoy ansiosa de que ese día llegue… por ahora vamos con Karasuma-sensei, desayunemos los cinco juntos de nuevo- dijo la chica levantándose, cosa que imito la menor.

-En su cumpleaños… ¿Podemos ir a desayunar con papá?- preguntó la menor desviando la mirada un tanto sonrojada y triste.

-Solo si prometes no decirle el por qué tengo el cabello corto a tu hermano… y tampoco le digas el por qué todos le tratan muy duro… si supiera que soy tan patética que veo al amor de mi vida en él solo porque se parecen no podría verle a la cara de nuevo

-Lo prometo… madre

-Como me hubiera gustado que tu padre hubiera escuchado que me llamaras así

-Y cuanto daría yo por ser en realidad hija legitima de ambos… no quiero ser solo una adoptada… estoy segura que Kenji siente lo mismo

-Para su padre y para mí nunca fueron adoptados, son nuestros hijos legítimos y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tienen el color de mis ojos y la apariencia de él- la chica sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y girarse a su mejor amiga de hace años –Hinano, Kenji vamos o nos comeremos todos los panqueques

-¡Vamos!- gritaron alegres los aludidos mientras se encaminaban a la salida y se iban cantando el nombre del desayuno seguidos por las dos morenas, pasaron la habitación que antes compartían Manami y Korosensei en donde la primera se quedó parada frente a ella y con una sonrisa de amor toco la puerta.

-Viviré por ti… por esos niños… y porque mi vida sin ti no vale nada, pero tú no quisiste que pensara así… viviré criando a esos niños como tú quisiste… viviré pensando en ti… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo diciéndote esto?... Claro, lo he hecho a diario por los últimos cinco años

-Manami

-Ya voy Hinano- la morena se alejó de aquel cuarto donde rebosaban todos los regalos, ropa y recuerdo que tenía con su amado exprofesor, los cuadros que ahí había y cargaban ya toneladas de polvo mostraban a una Manami con el cabello larguísimo casi siempre trenzado y en otras se mostraba como un moreno era quien peinaba aquella melena, había fotos de Manami usando vestido, cosa que no hacía desde hace cinco años, había fotos donde estaban ambos bailando o nadando o simplemente durmiendo sobre el pasto… cosas que Manami no hacía desde hace cinco años. Sus pasos resonaban a lo largo del pasillo y con ello el eco de la voz de aquel moreno rebosaba en la mente de la chica.

 _-Déjame trenzarte el cabello solo a mí_

 _-Prometo que solo tú lo tocaras-_ susurraba la chica mientras caminaba para ponerse al lado de su mejor amiga.

 _-Me encanta cuando usas vestidos, te ves hermosa_

 _-Nunca dejare que otro hombre me vea con vestido_

 _-No invites a tomar a alguien café… no tú café_

 _-Lamentablemente vivo con más gente y ese café me encanta… pero jamás dejare que alguien fuera de la clase 3-E lo pruebe_

 _-Te amo Manami_

 _-Yo también te amo… te he amado desde que tenía quince años_

 _-Déjame decir palabras egoístas… déjame amarte hasta mis últimos días y prométeme que buscarás tú felicidad si ya no estoy_

 _-A mí también déjame decir palabras egoístas… déjame amarte en esta y en las próximas vidas que tenga… porque la felicidad que busco esta solo a tu lado, Koutaro_ … porque en verdad te amo Korosensei- la morena dijo esto último completamente audible para Hinano quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo pronto? Su cumpleaños se acerca- pronunció feliz la ojiverde –Sé que a los niños también les encantaría además todos vendrán… será de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos. Todos queremos ver de nuevo la sonrisa de nuestro profesor favorito

-Sí… yo también anhelo verla de nuevo

-Y él también querría ver tu sonrisa de nuevo así que ¿Por qué no te pones aquel vestido que lleva años en el armario? Llamare a Sousuke para que te dejé tal como eras hace cinco años

-P-pero yo prometí

-¡Oye! Todos los chicos están casados y no los veas como hombres sino como hermanos porque somos una gran familia ¿No?

-… Hinano gracias

-No me las des sino a él, que por su llegada pasamos de ser simples compañeros a familia

-…No hace falta que me lo digas… le vengo agradeciendo cada día de mi vida todo lo que ha hecho por mí

-¿Por qué lo amas?

-Sí… porque en verdad lo amo- la morena se secó las lágrimas que habían caído en esa conversación y fue abrazada por la ojiverde mientras se dirigían a la cocina para encontrarse con su antiguo profesor de educación física –Por eso viviré pensando en él- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la ojiverde que se permitió dejar caer las lágrimas que siempre intentaba contener, de felicidad y tristeza por su querida amiga.

 _Mis queridos lectores les traigo este one-shot que probablemente continúe (eso será decisión de ustedes) es KoroKuda y los destruirá! P.D: si continua también habrá KarGisa_


End file.
